


The Sweet Taste Of Revenge

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	The Sweet Taste Of Revenge

**Team:** Snow **Contribution #** 4 of 12

**Inspiration:** http://i.imgur.com/6zPq32X.jpg

**Submission:** Drabble (103 words)

 

**The Sweet Taste Of Revenge**

Regina was holding the one thing that would get her what she really wanted. There was a feeling of relief as she turned the object over in her hand.

She wanted revenge and the shiny perfect apple was all she needed. She would confront Snow White here, where it was all set in motion by her mother. This chapter of her life would come full circle and all she had to do was get Snow White to taste her revenge.  

She was about to have a long held dream come true. She thought it should make her feel happier than it did.


End file.
